Newcastle Airport/Directions
The following are directions to Newcastle Airport. By Car Newcastle International Airport lies in the heart of the North East and is an extremely accessible regional airport. As the A1 is a principal north/south road, it bypasses the city centre and leads directly to the airport. From the North: The A1 is the principal road linking to the dual carriageway A696 which leads directly to Newcastle International Airport. From Edinburgh, the A68/A696 provides a direct road to the airport. Recent upgrades to the A74 between Glasgow and Carlisle now make the journey to Newcastle International Airport even easier. From the South: Drive north on the A1 - the road bypasses Newcastle city centre and connects with the upgraded A696 direct to the Airport. From the West: The A69 links with the A1 and then the A696, providing a direct route to Newcastle International Airport. Satellite Navigation: If you have satellite navigation in your car our postcode is NE13 8BZ. By Metro Tyne and Wear Metro is a light rail system with 60 stations serving Newcastle, Gateshead, Sunderland, North Tyneside and South Tyneside. The Metro has been rated as one of the country’s most efficient modes of transport and currently carries nearly 40 million passenger journeys per year. With a Metro station located at Newcastle International Airport, travelling by Metro couldn’t be easier. Travelling to Newcastle city centre The journey to Newcastle city centre (Haymarket, Monument or Central Station) takes around 25 minutes. There are trains every 12 minutes from approximately 5.44am (Sundays 6.27am) to 11.58pm. Please note: To allow for major station refurbishment work trains will run through Central Station without stopping from 14 September until 30 June 2016 after 8pm each evening Sunday to Thursday. Travelling to Sunderland The journey to Sunderland Metro station takes around 55 minutes. There are trains every 12 minutes (evenings and Sundays every 15 minutes) from approximately 5.44am to 10.57pm. By Train Newcastle International Airport is well connected to the North East rail network by the Metro service. The journey from Newcastle Central Station to Newcastle Airport takes around 25 minutes. There are trains every 12 minutes from approximately 5.44am (Sundays 6.27am) to 11.58pm. Travellers using the Metro to get to the airport from Newcastle Central Station should head to the Metro station under the train station (clearly signposted). From there they should purchase a ticket (if required) from the automated machines and board a train on the green line heading for the Airport station. By Bus If you are looking to travel to Newcastle International Airport by bus, we have some very accessible routes detailed below: :Newcastle (Eldon Square) - Ponteland ::Numbers: X77, X78, X79 ::Monday - Saturday ::Bus stop located on B6918 :Kingston Park - Newcastle International Airport - Killingworth - Freeman Hospital ::Number: 353 ::Monday – Saturday ::Bus stop located opposite airport terminal :74 – Several services throughout the day, serving Hexham - Oakwood - Great Whittington - Matfen - Stamfordham - Darras Hall - Ponteland - Newcastle Airport - Kingston Park - Cowgate – Newcastle For bus times please call Nexus on: 0191 2020 747 or visit www.nexus.org.uk. Category:Airport directions